1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of hydraulic equipment and systems. More specifically the present invention relates to a reclamation apparatus for capturing fluid leaking from a hydraulic fluid line and delivering the fluid back into the hydraulic system. The apparatus may be incorporated into virtually any hydraulically driven machinery, such as a cardboard box bailer or garbage truck compacting door, or cargo moving equipment on a ship.
The apparatus includes an inner fluid line having a certain inner fluid line outside diameter for carrying hydraulic fluid between two points in a hydraulic system, such as between a fluid pump and a fluid powered mechanism. The apparatus also includes a reinforcing sleeve having a reinforcing sleeve inside diameter larger than the inner fluid line outside diameter to contain the inner fluid line. The apparatus also includes an outer fluid line having an outer fluid line inside diameter larger than the reinforcing sleeve outside diameter to contain the reinforcing sleeve and inner fluid line so that a substantially annular containment space is provided between the reinforcing sleeve and the outer fluid line. The inner and outer fluid lines are concentrically connected at a higher pressure first fluid line end to a coupling structure and at a lower pressure second line end to a manifold structure. The coupling structure may be of conventional construction, differing only in the provision of concentric line coupler fittings. The apparatus also includes a reclamation line, having a coupler with a check valve to prevent fluid backflow, to return the fluid back into the system.
In the event the inner fluid line ruptures, the fluid is contained by the outer fluid line and is subsequently delivered, through the reclamation line, back into the system. The reinforcing sleeve prevents the outer fluid line from rupturing due to the force from the inner fluid line rupture. In this way the system can continue to function until the rupture is repaired or the inner fluid line is replaced.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There have long been hydraulic systems for powering construction and industrial equipment, automobile power drive assemblies, trash compactors, and many other devices. Yet these systems have been subject to sudden failure upon the rupture of any line in the system containing the hydraulic fluid. Such failure often leads to long and costly shut-downs, inoperability in critical situations and to damage from the discharge of fluid onto vulnerable surrounding surfaces.
Various devices have been developed to address this problem. These devices, shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,838,074, 4,445,332 and 2,181,002, utilize an outer hose or tube to enclose the fluid line so that leaking fluid may be captured and returned to the system. However, these devices do not prevent the outer hose or tube from rupturing due to the force or pressure caused by the fluid line rupturing. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for an apparatus which will capture fluid from a ruptured fluid line and return it to the system and which will prevent the outer hose or tube from rupturing due to the force or pressure caused by the fluid line rupturing.
It is thus an object of the present invention to provide a hydraulic fluid containment and reclamation apparatus for a hydraulic system which captures fluid escaping from a ruptured hydraulic line and delivers the fluid back into the system.
It is another object of the present invention to provide such an apparatus which prevents the outer fluid line from rupturing due to the force from the inner fluid line rupture.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide such an apparatus which delivers the fluid back into the system at a point of higher fluid pressure than the pressure at the point of rupture.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide such an apparatus which permits the system to continue operating until the ruptured line is either repaired or replaced.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide such an apparatus which provides visual indication of fluid outside of the inner fluid line.
It is finally an object of the present invention to provide such an apparatus which is inexpensive to manufacture, compact and very reliable.